Death Note trifft auf SAW
by MadHunter
Summary: Was passiert wenn Light eines Tages an einen Stuhl gekettet aufwacht und nicht weiß wie und wer ihn dort hingebracht hat? Mögen die Spiele beginnen.. Danke an HikariChi13, die mich das Original übersetzen hat lassen!


**Disclaimer****: Basierend auf einem kleinem Cosplay-Rollenspiel (Skit)bei Anime Central 2008 auf Youtube. Wenn ihr interessiert seid, stelle ich noch den Link rein. Im Übrigen habe ich nur übersetzt, das Original ist von der bezaubernden HikariChi13. **

**Hach, ist doch egal was ich schreibe, das hier liest doch sowieso niemand...also los geht's!**

Ein schmerzvolles und benommenes Stöhnen entsprang dünnen, blasse Lippen und dunkel glänzende kastanienfarbene Augen wurden aufgeschlagen. Das fluoreszierende Licht der kleinen Kammer zwang ihn zu schielen, als er versuchte die vorangegangenen Ereignisse so zusammenzufügen, dass sich ihm der Sinn erschloss.

Das einzige, an das er sich erinnerte war, dass er wie üblich früh morgens die Straße entlang ging als plötzlich jemand ein Stück Stoff auf seinen Mund drückte. Er erinnerte sich wie er schläfrig und ihm schummrig vor den Augen wurden, und dann war alles schwarz.

Ein weiteres benommenes Stöhnen verließ seine Lippen als er sich mit langen Fingern durch sein braunes, wirres Haar fuhr. Er untersuchte seine Umgebung mit Verwirrung.

„Aah…was.."

Light wollte sich gerade die Augen reiben, als er bemerkte, dass er etwa Metallisches in der Hand hatte. Die Säge funkelte im Licht als er sich das Objekt näher ansah.

„Warte, wo bin ich? Was ist das hier?"

Er entdeckte eine schwere silberne Kette, die an einem Ende an seinem Knöchel befestigt war unter dem Stuhl. Er sah sich nochmal um, verwirrt und wütend.

„Wer sind Sie? Was soll das?"

„_**Jahrelang hast du Gott gespielt. Dieses Spiel ist simpel. Folge meinen Anweisungen und du wirst leben. Ich werde dich beobachten. Das Spiel beginnt jetzt. Greif in deine Hosentasche und sage mir was du dort findest." **_

Light durchwühlte seine Hosentaschen und fühlte einen Kugelschreiber und ein Stück Papier. Er war mehr als genervt. Wer zur Hölle war dieser Kerl?

„Da ist nichts außer einem Fetzen Papier und einem Kugelschreiber, den ich bei mir habe für den Fall, ...dass ich..ääh..Notizen machen muss."

„_**Du hast die Leben deiner Opfer wesentlich verkürzt. Nun bist du an der Reihe den Schmerz zu fühlen, den du verursacht hast."**_

„Wie genau eigentlich…", fragte er und beäugte die Säge in seiner Hand.

„_**Füge dir selbst…einen Papierschnitt zu."**_

„Okay…"

Light nahm das Stück Papier aus seiner Tasche und positionierte es über seinem Zeigefinger. Er konnte nicht glauben wie dumm das war. _´Wer ist dieser Kerl? Ein Papierschnitt? Das ist doch albe-´_

„AU! Das tat irgendwie weh…"

„_**Wunderbar, nun nimm den Stift aus deiner Hosentasche und gleiche dein Gesicht an deine innere Hässlichkeit an." **_

„Ich glaub das nicht", murmelte er als er sich Schnurrhaare auf die blassen Wangen zusätzlich zu einem Ziegenbärtchen zeichnete.

„Fertig!"

„_**Gut, nun zu deiner letzten Aufgabe. Du musst deine Fehler gestehen und der Wahrheit in die Augen sehen.."**_

„Sie machen wohl Witze?"

„_**..Du hast dreißig Sekunden Zeit. Sprich mir schnell nach. Ich, Light Yagami,.."**_

„Na gut. Ich, Light Yagami."

„_**Habe viele Menschen getötet.."**_

„Habe viele Menschen getötet."

„_**Ich bin Kira."**_

„Ich bin Kira."

„_**Ryuuzaki rockt."**_

„Ryuuzaki ro- warte mal?"

Die Türen der kleinen Kammer klickten, als sie sich öffneten und der Entführer den Raum betrat. Lights Augen weiteten sich und er starrte den gekrümmten Mann vor ihm an, welcher ein siegesgewisses Lächeln auf den Lippen trug.

„Hallo Light", sagte L wie immer in seiner weichen Stimme. Er trug Kopfhörer, die an ein Diktiergerät angeschlossen waren.

„Was? Du? Du hast das hier getan?"

„Nun lass mich mal nachsehen", sagte er und hob das Diktiergerät zwischen den beiden hoch. Er drückte einen Knopf auf der Seite als er ein Stück ihres Gespräches wiedergab.

„_Ich bin Kira. Ich bin Kira. Ich bin Kira."_

L blickte in Lights entsetzte Augen und lehnte sich so weit zu ihm vor bis ihre Gesichter nur wenige Zentimeter entfernt waren.

„Game Over, Light."

Und wie fandet ihr es? Ich denke jedenfalls es ist komisch. Lasst mich hören was ihr dazu denkt!

Ach, und hier der Link auf Youtube zum Video:

watch?v=Dw_N0zf_rxU&feature=youtube_gdata_player


End file.
